A Sleeping Heart Awakens
by Softly Kissed
Summary: "I am no special girl-an extraordinary agent yes, but why would someone care for me because of that? They wouldn't, yet Steve seems like the kind of man who just might. If only I was the kind of girl who could be with him." Steve/OC-Agent Coulson's daughter T for strong language. Can love break through the S.H.I.E.L.D.?
1. Prologue

Hannah's POV

I, Hannah, am a failure. I have not followed in my father's foot steps like everyone (excluding him) had hoped and I had none of the artistic talent that my absent mother possessed. I know, it sounds like a lame sob story from a rich child who has no actual problems, but my life was not all butterflies and rainbows. My dad's job kept him moving around constantly and my mom used every excuse to get out of the house so she wouldn't have to miss him, but that wound up just keeping her away from me. Not like she cares, now she's been on vacation with my aunt for the past month and I am alone.

I smiled for the first time that day as I went down the stairs towards the gym. One of the perks of my unorthodox schooling was that I was incredible at hand to hand combat so I had taken up boxing many years earlier. My father wasn't poor, but he wasn't rich either and to get in the practice I needed he asked his boss to let me use the gym twice a week for as long as I want after closing. It sounds generous, but I'm pretty sure my dad's boss could do practically anything with enough leverage. This was easy, the gym was owned by a family member in the cooperation.

I looked through my bag for my bandages when I heard an odd sound. I could hear someone hitting a punching bag. I was immediately annoyed, who did they think they were? I stormed into the gym and looked at the young man with my hands on my hips.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" The young man looked up at me startled after punching the bag so hard it flew off and hit the wall. My eyes widened at his strength.

"Ma'am I am working out…did you just curse?"

I blinked twice, "What? Um well yeah I did…sorry? That doesn't matter though! This is my private time in the gym why are you here?"

"Well, I am working out some pent up stress from a _very_ long time ago. Why does a beautiful dame like you need to work out?" He stepped aside and signaled that I may use the bag so I stepped up.

Usually I'd tell someone who asked me that to fuck off, but he was genuinely interested and sorry he'd taken up my time so I told him as I was punching. "Well if you must know I just have a lot of parental issue, how I was raised didn't exactly give me the kind of life I'd want for myself. Also just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't hit." I said making loud impressive sounds on the punching bag.

"That's just noise, let me see you." The young man stepped up and held both his hands up palms facing me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Are you sure? I am a boxer I don't wanna hurt your pretty hands." I said sarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head "You won't hurt me."

I started to punch his hands and he shook his head stopping me, "What?" I asked exasperated.

"I've learned," he started while leading me in front of the punching bag. "That you should fold your fingers like so."

He took my hands making me blush a bit and folded my fingers a little looser. I then punched his hands again and he smiled, "Better."

I smirked at him and extended my hand, "I'm Hannah."

He smiled, "Steve, it's a pleasure to meet you Hannah." I expected him to shake my hand, but instead he took it and kissed my bandaged hand. Now I'm sure it's shocking, but boys have never really been interested in me so when he did that I was shocked.

"I didn't know people actually did that." I said yanking my hand away and turning to hide my blush, "So what's with your whole vintage attitude? You act like you're from the early twentieth century or something."

"Well actually I-"

"Steve I have a-Hannah! What are you doing here?" I turned to see Director Fury walk into the gym.

"It's a Thursday director, my night in the gym." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I found him here I don't know where he's from." I pointed at Steve and the director didn't look surprised.

"I'm afraid you will have to leave for the night." I looked at him shocked.

"Sir, we have a deal-"

"Not tonight we don't, I must talk to Steve and unfortunately for you it has to be here." He looked semi-apologetic, but I was still angry.

"Fine, but it kinda looks like you owe me again." I said grabbing my bag and briskly walking towards the exit.

"Hannah." I had to stop at the director calling my name.

"Yes sir?" I sighed turning around to face him.

"You're still considering my offer? I need an answer by tomorrow afternoon."

I looked straight into his eyes and without any sarcasm or mocking, "I am debating sir." With that response I quickly walked up to the street and jumped into my car.

The lack of information I had received that night bothered me so I hurried home to my family's house to do research. It was a very nice house on the edge of the Bronx close to Yonkers and I had lived in it during the summers ever since I was born, but as the child of an agent with an absent mother I had been in training from the time I was four until I was fifteen. Then I went to college at NYU and have just recently graduated with a PhD in psychology.

At my house I was surprised to find my father's car in the driveway. Although I know through self diagnosis that I was estranged from both of my parents through their non existent presence growing up I had a soft spot for my father.

I quickly walked into our house, "Daddy?" I called out to the mostly dark house. I walked to his office where I saw the light on as he responded "In the office princess."

My father was one of the hardest working people I know and I wasn't surprised to find him with a pile of paperwork on his desk and him bending over all of it.

"Daddy, did you hear about a new agent the director is trying to recruit?"

"You mean besides you?" My father laughed and I rolled my eyes because it was unfortunately true the director had been recruiting me for years now.

"A young man, a little older than me. Blonde, very muscular, named Steve." I saw my father tense at his name. "Dad what do you know?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified at the moment." My father said not looking in my eyes.

"What?" Barely any information is actually classified with my father.

"I'm sorry, but no the only way you'll find that out is if Director Fury tells you."

I looked at my father shocked, "Fine." I turned on my heels and walked to my bathroom so I could shower off the day and think clearly. My father had told me that the only way to get the information I wanted was for Director Fury to tell me. I got out and braided my hair getting ready to sleep when I realized exactly what I had to do.


	2. A Rocky Start

**A/N Sorry! I forgot to put in an author's not and disclaimer in the last chapter well here they are. I have never written an Avenger's story before and I am as nervous as excited. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel characters or some parts of the storyline that I have taken from the movie,**

_Hannah's POV_

I adjusted the blue jump suit and my ear piece. This was it. Early this morning I arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Manhattan and told Director Fury that I was going to take up his offer on working with them. I walked out of the bathroom and onto the runway. I quickly climbed into the plane and was surprised to see Steve.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Steve looked up at me and smiled. His smile looked like something that belonged in a boy band…or on a statue in a museum.

"I guess I didn't properly introduce myself to you, I'm Steve Rogers also known as Captain America." Steve said standing up and shaking my hand.

"Oh! Well I guess I should re-introduce my self as well…I'm Agent Hannah Coulson, my father is Agent Phil Coulson." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Hannah?" I turned to see my father come aboard the aircraft.

"Oh, hi Daddy!" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He quickly pulled me away from Steve.

He looked at me shocked, "What are you doing here? Why are you in a uniform? You took up Director Fury's offer?"

"Yes, this is my calling, it's all I've known my entire life." I said standing up straight and looking at my father in the eyes, he looked so utterly helpless, like he didn't understand how I could've grown up so fast.

_Steve's POV_

I was pleasantly surprised to see Hannah again; when I had asked Director Fury who she was he had avoided the subject and proceeded to tell me my mission. Although I didn't want to take it, I would've rather hung around the gym so I could find out who she was, I knew it was my duty to America and the rest of the world. Now I saw that God had given me a gift, and it was in the shape of a curvy young woman with straight chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I watched her talk with her father and couldn't help but notice her easy smile and caring tone. She was not the girl I thought. Last night she seemed rough and quite vulgar, but seeing her now I realized it was a shell so not to expose her vulnerability. _Why am I analyzing her so? Why does it even matter to me whether she is kind or not? Just because she is working on this project does not mean we'll often associate, but I think I want to._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the pilot announced take off and Hannah walked over sitting next to me. "Hey captain you might wanna buckle that." She said to me smiling. I looked at the intricate safety belt and was quite confused. She kinda laughed and reached over to help me. I couldn't help but blush slightly; shouldn't I be the one helping the beautiful lady? I thought that's how it went.

She then reached for her ear piece and spoke quickly and clearly, "Passengers are ready for take off, the Director got to base at least an hour ago and we're expected soon."

I felt the unpleasant feeling of take off, but soon we were cruising in the sky and I was reading through all I needed to know on my allies. "Don't get nervous about Bruce, word is that he hasn't had an incident in over a year and we all should be fine."

I looked up at Hannah; she must've seen my face while reading about Dr. Banner. "I had to read all of that earlier this morning because at the moment I've been assigned to assist handling all of you, but my being so young most likely I'll more be handling you and sparring Agent Romanoff."

"I hope you don't mind me asking ma'am, but aren't you a little young to be an agent that was sought after by the director?" She kind of laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I am young, but not much younger than you when you became Captain America. I'm twenty-one a year younger than you."

It was my turn to laugh, "Well technically I'm seventy-three years older than you."

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, she had surely known this hadn't she read about us? "I know, but you look _very_ good for you're age Captain." She teased slightly pushing me.

"Please call me Steve, and you didn't tell my why the director has hired you so young. I was in the army; they found me for this job." I pointed out.

"Well I've been training since I was a young girl," she lowered her voice a bit, I assumed to stay out of her father's hearing range. "My parents were never home so I went to school in a training facility much like my father did and have been trained to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. since then. I have known little else except for five years I went to NYU. I got my PhD in psychology and took many different courses. I guess these all make me a good agent. Plus I'm very well trained with a gun and have a black belt in three different types of martial arts." She shrugged.

I looked at her slightly shocked, "Three different kinds? That's very impressive, I think you'll make a find attribute here Agent Coulson."

At this Agent Phil Coulson turned and smiled at me and I kind of waved while Hannah giggled a little next to me.

"We've decided that I will be Agent H. or Agent Hannah, but Agent Coulson is really my father's so I won't be taking that from him."

I went to say how nice that was when her father announced that we were descending onto base. I knew that I should be able to handle this because I am Captain America, but I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Steve," I looked over at Hannah and saw her smirking. "Don't be nervous you're much hotter when you're calm." She joked and I took a deep breath wanting to believe her and knowing that with Dr. Banner around I had to be calm.

_Hannah's POV_

I had been on base numerous times because that was the training facility's ideas of field trips so I wasn't surprised when I stepped onto what looked like an aircraft carrier, but I knew how different it actually was. When I stepped off the plane Agent Romanoff walked over to Steve and me.

"Agent Romanoff." I said standing at attention, she wasn't exactly my superior, but I knew she would appreciate the respect and I would be able to get things out of her more easily later.

"Hannah, I guess I mean Agent Hannah. Fury finally got you huh?" She smirked looking at the blue jump suit I was wearing.

I shrugged, "I guess he finally found the right bait. I'll be helping out handling all of you, but for now I have to go talk to the director. Should you ever need a sparring partner my earpiece is in and I've been training." I smiled as I walked towards the bridge.

* * *

While Steve and Agent Romanoff were in Germany trying to get take Loki as prisoner I was ordered to stay in the lab with Bruce to make sure he was alright. Bruce was a very kind guy, and one of the smartest scientists I'd ever met and I had met _many_ smart scientists.

"Looks like they got him." Bruce said and we both looked to the window of the lab as Loki walked by smirking at Bruce.

"He's kind of a creep, definitely crazy." I said crossing my arms over my chest as if that's how I was holding myself together.

"Agent Hannah, bring Dr. Banner to the bridge." Director Fury said into my ear.

"On our way sir."

At the bridge we all watched the director talk to Loki on monitors. During this he took a shot at Dr. Banner who seemed to get tense. _What an asshole. _

I tried not to pay attention to their conversation but my curiosity pulled me back.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." I heard Thor say to Dr. Banner and I assumed he just insulted Loki.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Agent Romanoff pointed out.

"He's adopted." Thor shrugged and I knew this conversation was getting no where.

"There's obviously a reason they needed that Iridium, Loki was willing to be taken by us, in fact he is far to eager to be here if none of you have noticed." I said looking at the heroes.

"What is the reason for Iridium though…" Dr. Banner thought aloud.

"It's a stabilizing agent so that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony Stark said strutting into the room, "Thor, no hard feelings, point break, you got a mean swing. Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Stark turned to me, "And who are you? You know the women on this ship must drink some kind of beautiful potion don't you sweetie?" Stark asked and then kissed my hand. I kind of laughed shaking my head, but then I saw Steve getting quite red in the face and my father stepped in.

"Down Stark, let's not get ahead of ourselves" My father was shaking his head.

"Let's not get overly defensive Coulson, I just wanted to say hello to her." Stark said winking at me. I extended my hand to him.

"Mr. Stark it's a pleasure to meet you I am Agent Hannah Coulson and happen to appreciate the overly defensive way my father talked to you because I am not interested in your billions nor how you're an elderly playboy." I smiled at Stark's slightly shocked face. He shrugged and we both turned back to the table where I saw Steve smiling at me, I felt some blush creep into my cheeks, but quickly shook my head trying to forget it.

"Where was I?" Stark asked mentally retracing his steps and then turned looking at the monitors and S.H.I.E.L.D. personal, "Ah, raise the mizzen mast, lower the topsail. That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

I no longer listened to Stark instead I was analyzing the rest of the group, what interested me was that Dr. Banner was not comfortable enough to sit down, while both Romanoff and Steve were sitting. I heard Dr. Banner and Stark talking in science terms and although I understood it as a result of my extensive scientific studying, it bored me.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Stark said shaking Dr. Banner's hand and I was shocked at his tactless nature.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Director Fury interjected.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve tried.

"Didn't they use the Tesseract to make their weapons Steve?" I asked.

"Well, Hannah, they had the Tesseract and they tried at least. The Tesseract's unearthly power could be why it was able to control the minds of the men Loki has taken." Steve responded

I could feel people's eyes on the two of us while we conversed, I assumed because of our informality with each other.

"Ah I understand Baby Coulson, you are to busy with Miss America over here well call me should you need a real man." Stark winked and I rolled my eyes.

"It is powered by the Cube and I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said cutting off the remark I'm sure Steve was about to make.

"Monkeys? I do not understand-" Thor started, but was cut off by Steve.

"I do! I-I understood that reference." I just smiled at him shaking my head.

People began to retreat from the room and Fury pulled me aside, "Watch Rogers alright?" I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and I went and sat next to Steve. "Wizard of Oz fan?" I tried teasing him. He kind of laughed and nodded.

"I saw it in the theatre on a double date, but she was more into this other guy so I just watched it and then another time it was two different girls and the one I was supposed to be with cancelled so again I watched it myself."

I looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

Steve shook his head, "Nah, the painful part is that I no longer have my best friend, Bucky, he was a great guy. Always beat up the ones who wouldn't stop beating on me. I looked…different then much smaller-sickly." I saw his eyes glaze over and knew he wasn't talking to me as much as he was just remembering.

"Well, I bet you weren't that bad." I smiled at him, although I was someone who teased people all of the time, I knew he just needed someone to listen and care.

"No I was, but it's okay if I wasn't then I wouldn't be here now. I just feel very out of place here, in this time."

"Well, if you'd like when you all save the world I'll show you exactly what has changed, it's actually pretty cool. You've seen all the technology."

"Yes, but I feel that there is so much more to life that no one really appreciates anymore…" I could see this was making him sadder so I stood up.

"How about when we go around the world you show me what I'm missing." I smiled as we shook on it. I felt a sudden dread knowing that my life belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D. now and the chances of us going around the world without work were not good.

**I would like the next chapter to be even longer, but we'll see. I really hope you like it and you'll R&R. Thank you.**


	3. Sorrow is the Best Motivator

**A/N: first of all I would like to thank those who followed my story: marianne, Mimaligrl2012, SugarLandBabyGirl, SiOmniaFicta, and Queen of Shadows 1987 and those who favorited this story: maddy555 and emickohania21. All of you are what keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's characters in any way**

_Steve's POV_

Hannah had to go help Agent Romanoff so I was wandering around.

"Captain!" I heard someone call and I turned to see Agent Coulson walking towards me.

"Agent Coulson, it's a pleasure to see you." I said shaking his hand.

He looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back up at me a little flustered. "Is there any way you could um sign my cards? It's just I want to give them to-"

I put up my hand to stop him, "If you want me to of course Agent Coulson do you have a pen or marker?" He quickly produced the cards and a marker. I signed the cards and gave them back to him.

"Thank you Captain I bet this will mean a lot to my grandchildren." He laughed and waved as he walked towards the rooms.

When I went into the lab I came across Stark zapping Dr. Banner.

"Hey!" I said angrily walking into the lab. "Are you nuts?"

Stark shrugged, "Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

After a frustrating conversation in which I realized how little I knew about this project I left the lab and went into a cargo hold. Looking around I saw some interesting looking boxes and being a far too curious person I quietly opened one up. It took a while to register what it was, but when I found out I became enraged.

_Hannah's POV_

I dodged Romanoff's foot again and threw a punch to her stomach and it hit. "Come on, you're letting easy punches, defend try harder." I growled as I landed a kick as well. She went to hit me but I moved and grabbed her arm sending her forward.

"You've trained a lot since we last fought." She said landing a hit on my leg.

"You need inspiration, pretend I'm Loki." I saw her eyes become filled with rage and she started attacking, I was still able to dodge some, but I was getting hit more often and it hurt more. "Good." After a little less than a minute thought she knocked me off my feet. "Better." I said as she helped me up. Director Fury walked into the training room and explained Agent Romanoff's mission to her.

"Hannah, go and wait outside the door in care he tries to pull anything. I don't need more shit from this nutcase." He said the last part under his breath as we followed him to Loki's holding cell.

Romanoff's work was inspired and I was shocked how much she got out of Loki. We hurried to the lab to inform the director of Loki's intentions to bring the Hulk out of Dr. Banner and we couldn't let him succeed both for Dr. Banner's sanity and the life of everyone on board. On our way there Thor joined us muttering something about phase two and I saw Agent Romanoff's pace quicken. When we reached the lab the room was full of tension.

Dr. Banner immediately started blaming Romanoff for knowing about the situation. After Fury blamed Thor for their project everyone started to get even more nasty with one another.

"Dr. Banner please come outside with me, you don't need to be here." I begged trying to help control the situation as best as I could.

"No, you knew about it too didn't you?" Dr. Banner asked shaking his head.

I blinked my eyes at the accusation while everyone was focused on me. I straightened and spoke clearly with dignity, "I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. what I know that is classified is a part of my job now will you please step outside Dr. Banner."

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked annoyed.

"You know damn well why! Back off! And Hannah how could you? You can't possibly know what you're getting yourself into! Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what a stupid decision this is?" Steve said his entire face ridden with disappointment.

"I'm not getting into anything! I am an agent and I do as I'm told!" I snapped.

"Save the lovers quarrel for later. I'm starting to want you to make me Rogers."

The arguments kept going until Dr. Banner talked of how he tried to kill himself; unfortunately it just started another argument which ended in him picking up the scepter.

I was relieved when the locater of the Tesseract beeped meaning the argument would finally come to a halt. Unfortunately then they started saying who can get there faster.

"Steve is right, Stark you all have to try to work together listen we'll all get on a plane and get the Tesseract together." Unfortunately my attempt at calming them down was completely ignored.

"Oh my god." Dr. Banner says and then there was an explosion near the lab sending us all flying. I felt myself thrown against a wall and for a moment the wind was knocked out of me. I was lying on the ground for about a minute before I attempted to pick myself up, at first it was difficult, but then I felt a strong man pick me up and stand me on my feet. Thor then put his hands on my shoulders as I regulated my breathing.

"Dr. Banner is the Hulk, I repeat Dr. Banner is the Hulk." I heard Romanoff say in my ear. I turned to Thor who couldn't have heard that.

"Dr. Banner is the Hulk, go help Agent Romanoff." I said pointing to the direction from which they fell. Thor nodded and ran out.

I quickly got to the control room to find absolute chaos. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly pulled out my gun. Armed men who I assumed to be working with Loki started coming into the control room. "Director! We're under attack in here." I said shooting one of the men.

"Sir," I heard Agent Hill trying to talk to the Director. "If Stark and Rogers don't get that engine up we will go out of the sky."

At Steve's name I knew what I had to do I shot one more man and then ran across the floor. I heard Director Fury calling my name, but I knew Steve and Stark would need someone with a gun. I hid behind an over turned desk and when the last enemy in my doorway peeked out I shot him. I ran out of the control room towards the third engine, the one that had been hit. As I was running I felt someone trip me. This made me angry and as they leaned over smiling and cocking their gun I threw my feet into them. They staggered back as I stood up and kicked his large gun out of his hands. I knew my window was small so I shot him. Not fatal and I took his gun while kicking him in the head rendering him unconscious. I put my gun in its holster and kept running. As I reached the third engine I saw a handful of men with guns. I shot two, but then the third man came up behind me and put his arms around my neck. I brought the gun up and it came in contact with his head, hard. He staggered back and I shot him. The fourth man had now gone outside and I heard Steve exclaim something. I quickly went outside and the man knocked the gun out of my hand, he must have been expecting me. I threw a punch to his face but he caught my arm smirking I went to kick him but he blocked that laughing.

"You're to pretty to be playing with guns sweetheart." He laughed into my ear. I looked up at him my eyes wide.

"Really?" I asked putting on my best innocent look, but he didn't seem to fall for it because he dragged me towards the edge. I kicked him in the back of the knees making him fall to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and pulled out my gun, "Too bad, I really like guns." I spat. He started to stand up, but I shot him and he fell off the edge. I looked up and saw Steve fly off the ship. "Steve!" I exclaimed running up to help him get back on.

"Hannah? What are you doing out here? You could get hurt!" Steve said as I started to pull the rope he was hanging onto so he could climb back on the platform.

"Says the one hanging off the ship." I said with eyebrows raised. I saw him smile and instantly felt better about coming out here. When he got on the platform I hugged him, "You can't scare me like that." I chastised with a laugh. I looked at him and my heart started to pound. _Oh my gosh he's going to kiss me. I can see it in his eyes I can't kiss Steve he's a superhero, but I really want to._ Then I heard Stark in my ear.

"Rogers! I need you to pull the lever now!" Steve must've heard it in his earpiece too because he immediately got up I heard gun shots and aimed my gun at those below us. There were only two there and it didn't take long to take them out. I smiled at Steve.

"We make quite a team huh?" I asked looking at the bodies and partly destroyed engine.

"Oh yuck puppy love with a grandpa." Stark said coming over to the platform.

"Oh shut up." I said hopping off the platform and walking inside rolling my eyes. Inside I sighed though knowing any relationship between Steve and I was impossible.

_Agent Coulson's POV_

I didn't regret coming after Loki by myself. I don't regret threatening him. I wish it had ended differently, but what could I do now. I didn't want to leave my Hannah. She was so pure and young she needed someone to guide her. Director Fury was now talking to me. There wasn't much I could hear now, but I knew I was running out of time as the medics arrived.

_Steve's POV_

"Loki has escaped. Dr. Banner is no longer on board and neither is Thor. Agent Coulson is dead." I heard Director Fury say into our ear pieces. I looked up at Stark.

"Oh no." I muttered and hurried off the platform inside where I last saw Hannah enter. "Hannah!" I called seeing her leaning against the wall. I ran over to her and saw her eyes vacant. "Hannah? Are you alright?"

She looked at me confused and then nodded. "I'll be fine, but Director Fury wants you and Stark to go to the bridge." Hannah looked at me for a moment like she might tell me something and then walked away.

"She is not an emotional girl. Her father wasn't emotional either, let her be and let's go to the bridge." I heard Stark say, but I wasn't listening. I knew that I had to listen to orders, but I so badly wanted to comfort her. I nodded and followed Stark to the bridge.

I looked down at the blood covered trading cards. I also saw my signature on them. I put them down and put my head in my hand.

There was nothing for me to do here so I got up and went looking for Hannah. I had to ask a few people where her room was, but when I found her I wished I hadn't. She was sitting on her bed head in between her knees on the corner of her bed. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me startled.

"Ma'am may I come in?" I asked nervously. I wasn't good with women, and this one had just lost her father I had no idea what to say to her.

"Steve!" She quickly wiped her face and stood up turning away from me. "You're supposed to be with the director." I went towards her putting my hands out to hug her, but then brought them back.

"Do you want to talk?" I tried while I couldn't find a good place for my hands. At first I put them behind my back, but it was uncomfortable so I just left them at my sides.

"About what? Do you have another mission?" She tried keeping her voice steady, but I could hear how it was shaking. She was in pain, but she had trained herself not to let others know.

"It's normal to be upset and no one will blame you I mean he is your father Hannah-"

"He _was_ my father." She exclaimed cutting me off. "Agents die all the time there is nothing to talk about."

"Look at me Hannah." I requested trying to get in her line of sight. She kept turning so I was forced to put my hands on her shoulders. I did this very gently, so she knew she could feel safe and so I wouldn't have to discover the three kinds of martial arts she knew. I turned her towards me and saw her face had become puffy and she had tear streaks down her face. I saw her start to cry again and out of instinct I wiped the tears off her face.

"Steve, why are you here? You don't need to be." She said and I felt that she was shaking.

I looked at her straight in her eyes, "Hannah I want to be here, I want to help you because I know you have to keep your hard exterior for this job, but you don't with me."

She looked at me strangely, "But you don't know me."

I kind of smiled, "No, I don't but I'd like to. I have seen what you can do and how you care, you think nobody realizes and it's possible that it may just be me seeing these things, but I do. I see them because I like seeing you." She looked at me, her eyes wide with an innocence I wasn't aware she possessed. Without any warning she started to sob burrowing her head in my chest. I sat on her bed and held her, I knew that I was meant to do this and I enjoyed it.

I had never known that someone could be so small and so strong before Hannah, but I knew now that even the strongest needed to be held sometimes. I wanted to hold Hannah every time she needed; I felt such a strong and caring emotion for her I didn't understand. I hadn't known her very long and I didn't know her very well. I had even been accusing her of lying earlier today, but now it didn't matter. She meant more to me than anyone had before.

"I will always be here for you Hannah." Acting on instinct again I kissed the top of her head and started stroking her hair at first I wasn't sure if it was working, but I slowly felt her start to shake less and her crying stopped. "Do you feel better?" I asked as she lifted her head off my chest. She nodded and I smiled at her not wanting her to leave my arms.

"We should go find Stark," She said standing up and grabbing her gun. "It's time to get this bastard back to where he came from." I nodded and followed her out. Although I knew this was going to be a very hard battle and there weren't many of us on the ship to find Loki, we could do it.

I stopped Hannah right before we left her room, "Hannah, even if we find out where Loki is and where he's going to open up the portal you have to stay here where you're safe." She looked at me dumbfounded and laughed a bit.

"Are you joking? This man just killed my father! You think I'm not going to hunt down this son of a bitch you're crazy Steve." She shook her head and tried away again, but I grabbed her arm.

"Hannah please, I can't risk you getting hurt. You're father wouldn't have wanted that. I want you to stay safe and Loki isn't going to stop until we're either dead or kneeling before him." I pleaded with her holding both her hands and willing that she listen to me.

"Steve I want to help!" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Than help me," I begged. "I won't be able to fight knowing you're there and could get hurt."

"But you've seen what I can do, why can't you just let me come with you?" She said her eyes filled with both anger and sadness.

"I can't handle losing you Hannah, you're the only one in this time that I know is good. The only one I know that I can talk to and you don't judge me. This is selfish, but I can't lose you and I can't be the one to put you in the situation where it is possible." I moved one of my hands up to cup her face and she leaned into my hand sighing.

"I just want to help, I want to get back at him for my dad and I want to make sure you're alright Steve." She said quietly and she put her hand on top of mine.

"I will be much better focused if I know that you're out of harm's way. I'm begging you Hannah, stay here where you're safe. Don't leave with us." I tried this was the last way I could get her to stay. I meant every word I'd said to her and I cared for her more than I or reason could explain.

She slowly nodded, "Let's just go find Stark, okay? We don't have a second to lose. With Barton on board we may be able to get a clue to where Loki is going to get the energy from."

"Thank you." I said giving her hand a squeeze. I truly hoped she would follow through on that agreement, but something inside told me not to get my hopes up.

**And I'm done! I'm really happy with the length of this chapter and hope the next with have a similar length. I'm going back to work on Monday so I won't be around all the time, but I'll update as much as I can!**

**Please review :)**

**Kisses&Bitches**


	4. Don't Leave Me Behind Captain

**A/N: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story, now if you could review I'd appreciate it so much. Also, I'd like to thank angelswatchoverme for adding my story to their favorites.**

**Also, I am aware that I got Steve's age wrong in reality he would've been 24 or 25 when he went into the arctic.**

**This story has now reached a little over 100 visitors and more than 200 views! I'm so excited thank you all so much.**

_Hannah's POV_

Steve went to talk to Stark while he sent me to check on Agent Barton. I saw Agent Romanoff sitting on his bed alone and hurried into the room, "Where's Agent Barton? Did something happen?" I asked nervous of the answer.

Agent Romanoff looked confused and shook her head before pointing to the bathroom. I nodded and sat down beside her. She had a very sullen look on her and I knew it would not be beneficial to us later if I didn't get her out of it. "So, you've wiped the red off huh?" She looked at me for a moment and kind of smiled.

"You could say so…" She said shaking her head. "There will be so much more if we don't find Loki though."

"I agree," I said with a sigh. "But this time we will all have the red of millions. I know you're used to working alone, but this team can be incredible."

Agent Romanoff shook her head at me, "I think you have far too much faith in us Hannah."

"No." I said matter of factly, "I have the exact right amount of faith. It's you all with the deficient amount, far too little. You are the best powers in this world, more powerful than Loki or any other army he can put together because you fight for something other than power. You fight for what is right."

"I'm sorry Hannah, I don't think you're right about that." Agent Romanoff shrugged and stood up turning away from me.

"That's just it though, I know I'm right and would you like to know how?" I asked irritated. I knew that I was right and no one could tell me differently.

"How Hannah?" Agent Romanoff was annoyed and I could hear she was going to be very cruel soon.

"My father believed in the exact same thing." I said quietly.

Agent Romanoff turned to me, her eyes filled with regret for a moment, but only a moment. "I understand Hannah, it is nice to have hope." She conceded.

Steve came in looking better than before. "We know where Loki is, who knows how to pilot a plane?" He asked excited as Barton came out of the bathroom.

"I can fly it, but first I have to know where we're going." Barton said putting an arrow in his sheath.

"New York City." Steve smirked.

_Good to know…_I thought smiling at Steve. We didn't have much time for preparations and they all had to suit up quickly. First I found a plane for them to take and helped Agent Barton set the coordinates so they wouldn't get lost in the sky. I then had to check on how the repairs to the Iron Man suit were going with Stark.

"Oh look it's the prodigy, should I just call you Agent Coulson now?" Stark asked as he was working on his helmet.

"Stark you better shut it, okay? I don't need your bitchy tactless attitude right now. You are here to help out the world and guess what? I'm part of it." I snapped throwing the folder I was carrying onto the desk where it made a loud crash.

"Agent Hannah, I really liked your father. This is just how I react I guess, but I can promise you now that Loki is gonna get his ass kicked for that." Stark said and for the first time I actually took him seriously.

"Good now I have to go find Steve-"

"Oh yeah about Captain Tights…" Stark mused grimacing.

"What about him?" I asked irritated while I placed my hands on my hips.

"I know you wanna help out and all, but he's really worried about you he doesn't want you to get hurt. He cares about you and may need you to show if you care too." I blinked at Stark. I wasn't sure if I heard him right, he actually sounded like he cared about someone other than himself.

"Oh, yes thank you Stark." I said confused as I was retreating from the room.

_Why did he say that to me? Did Steve really care about me that much that even self absorbed Stark would notice? I don't have time for silly girly thoughts. There is war right now and I have to help them win it or our world is gone forever._

I knocked on Steve's door and I heard him faintly say "Come in." So I went inside. Steve turned and smiled at me. He was wearing his Captain America suit, but I saw his helmet still sitting on it's shelf with his shield. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I awkwardly entered the room. I didn't know how to say goodbye to him knowing this may be the last time I ever saw him.

"I'll-I'll be okay." He said hoarsely while sitting down on his bed. I was not an emotional person, but I knew that Steve was. I slowly walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, you can do it I know it." He looked up into my eyes, but the confidence I had hoped for was instead replaced with fear and doubt.

"I don't know Hannah, there are people counting on me…I haven't done anything like this in seventy years." He said putting his head in both hands and I could tell I would have to go farther.

"I believe in you Steve, my dad believed in you too." He looked back up at me. "I know you can do this and you will lead the rest of the Avengers to victory because Loki can't compete against your will. There is no one out there like you Steve, there never was. You are immeasurably good and do the right thing always. I want you to believe in yourself because without that I don't know how we'll ever travel around the world together." I said the last part in jest knowing it would never happen if there even was a world after today. Steve smiled at me and I placed my hand on his cheek. "You can do it soldier."

"Only because I know you." Steve said and it happened. I saw his face closing the distance between us and my eyes closed intuitively. I had never felt as happy as I did when our lips touched. This was unlike any other kiss I had ever had, it was sweet and innocent. It was the most incredible moment. He pulled back and sighed, "Hannah, if I don't make it back-"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "You do not give me the most incredible kiss I've ever had and then talk about what happens if you die, Steve Rogers you will finish getting dressed, go kick Loki's ass and then we will have dinner understand me?" I ended with a smile, but he knew I was not joking. I wasn't going to let myself even think about what would happen should Steve get killed. I wouldn't let it happen.

"Let's not make a date…I don't want to leave another girl without a partner again." He frowned and I remembered what my father had told me about him and Peggy. I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I do mean it I know you will do it." I saw him smile and quickly leaned in and kissed Steve again, but this time I let myself enjoy it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Steve tentatively put his hands on my waist and I could feel his tense movements relax. This time it was I who pulled away. "No saying goodbye, I'll see you soon okay?"

Steve just smiled and I had a feeling he wanted that even more than I had. So I had to release him as he grabbed his shield and after one last quick kiss he was gone.

_Steve's POV_

When we got to New York there were already aliens coming in through the portal. We tried to maneuver around them, but soon the plane crashed and we were forced to fight on foot. There were a lot of aliens and it felt like every time we killed one three took its place. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't wait to kill them all so I could get back to Hannah. Although I was the one who made her stay behind I wished she was here now because even though I had known her for such a short amount of time there was something about her that made me feel safer and stronger at the same time. Then I was back to back to back with Agents Romanoff and Barton surrounded by aliens.

"Any suggestions?" I asked looking around at the aliens. I saw the aliens in front of me start to get shot and I turned in the opposite direction to see a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane flying towards us with its guns pointed at the aliens. "Director Fury sent back up?" I was shocked because we didn't tell Fury where we were going because we knew he wouldn't allow it.

"That's not Fury." Barton said as the plane took down another bunch of aliens. Some of the aliens started flying after the plane and that is when I saw who it was. Even through the glass on the plane I could see her bright blue eyes. _Oh Hannah, why come here? _I thought annoyed, but secretly I was glad she was here and I would protect her as best I could.

_Hannah's POV_

I was thankful for Agent Barton teaching me how to fly these planes more than ever right now. I was in the middle of leading a bunch of freaky looking aliens away from Agent Barton, Romanoff, and Steve. _They sure did not design New York for this! Buildings are always in my way. Wait, that's it._ I cut tight corners and when I finally reached a brick archway I just dodged it, but sent other aliens flying into it. I smiled and continued to shoot aliens with the plane's gun until I felt the plane get hit. "Shit." I muttered at the plane started to head towards the ground. The plane crashed and there was a lot of smoke. I started to cough. I pressed the eject button but it seemed to be stuck, then I tried manually opening the cockpit, but it was impossible. I started to get nervous and tried pushing my way out with more energy, but it seemed useless.

I heard the glass shatter and shards came crashing down around me, I had concluded that an alien had broken through the window to eat me or God knows what. I felt a very strong, and very human, arm pull me out of the plane. I looked up at my savior and saw Steve shaking his head at me. I had a coughing fit, but quickly was able to regain control of my lungs. It was then that Steve kissed me.

"What is wrong with you Hannah?" He asked exasperated and then kissed me again. "You could've gotten hurt or killed!" I hugged him tightly and laughed.

"I'm so happy to see you too. But we've kinda gotta go kick some alien ass, but we'll talk later." With a hurried kiss on the cheek I left the shelter we were hiding in and found hundreds of aliens.

"Oh my gosh." I said looking around truly frightened. Steve took my hand and slipped me behind him.

"We can do this." He said and I could hear the confidence in his voice. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way out from behind him.

"Yes _we_ can. Don't leave me behind Captain." I teased smiling up at him. He nodded and we focused on the aliens. There were so many of them I wasn't sure how we would be able to get rid of all of them even with Romanoff, Barton, and Stark. Steve hit one of them with his shield and started going into one on one combat. I quickly followed in suit with a different alien and when it was down I picked up its gun and started shooting others.

**A/N: I know, a long wait for a short chapter, but I had to rewrite this chapter _a lot_ I wasn't sure what to do with it and now I'm kind of happy, but I have more faith in the next chapter. There is going to be a lot of fighting now, and even though I think it's kind of fun I am not sure if I am good at writing those parts so please tell me what you think. You've read some of it in one of the previous chapters, tell me what you think of it and how I should continue from here on out. All constructive criticism is helpful. Please and thank you!**


	5. I Could Stay Like This Forever

**Hey everyone I'm back, trying to figure out this story one chapter at a time :) I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and all of you who continue to read. Thank you! I gained over 200 views putting up the last chapter, wow that's incredible and really you're all incredible.**

**Special thanks to: ****Torilovesu**** for my first review and for following and favoriting my story. Thank you to my other reviewer Annie. I'd also like to thank ****purrsain**** and ****Addictedtoreading452**** for following and favoriting my story I'd like to thank ****CharlotteDarkrose**** and ****butterfliesinspring**** for following my** **story and lastly I'd like to thank ****GirlIncognito99**** for favoriting my story. This means more to me than you can even know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Characters or the scenes I've taken from that utterly brilliant movie The Avengers.**

_Hannah's POV_

After a while I had taken control of one of the alien's flying machines and was trying to shoot them, but they were dodging better than I thought they would. As I was rounding a corner I looked down on all the avengers and felt a sad smile come to my lips. They stood in a circle with their backs facing each other helping defend the others. It was a breath-taking moment and I found myself at a loss of words. They began to kill an enormous amount of aliens and many of the big fish-like things that were coming through as well. I was trying to help best I could as I saw Romanoff start to head towards the Tesseract. I followed behind her taking out some of the aliens trailing her. When we reached the roof I saw her pick up the scepter and I continued to shoot those who came near us. I was so focused on a group in front of me I did not notice there was a machine coming up behind me and I was pulled off of the machine I was on and thrown on to another one. I felt my gun drop from my hands and a foot pressed on my chest as the God of Mischief smirked down at me.

"Oh look here, the band of pathetic powers has sent the off spring of that pitiable agent." He laughed and I tried to get up, but his outward appearance was misgiving and no matter what I did I could not get his foot off of me. "Did they think that you would do any better? Your father couldn't do a thing why should you be any different. I wouldn't even count him as collateral damage. He's too small of a bug to even be seen by the boot. It's really not even my fault if you think about it; I am so much greater after all." He laughed again digging his foot into me more. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"No, my father was great. You are a crack on our windshield, annoying, but easily fixed. What's going to fix you? Those _heroes_ over there who are kicking your army's ass!" I coughed as he lifted his foot a bit to bring it down harder.

"Shall we have a test of honor? I saw you and that toy of yours, you know the Captain. I think this is pathetically weak of you to let yourself exposed to such a stupid form of feelings that is killing off the humans." I started hitting him and he just laughed, but I was just able to bring my fist up with enough force into the back of his knee that he fell over. I reached for the alien so I could control the direction we were flying in, but I felt myself being grabbed around the waist and pulled backwards. I tried throwing him over my shoulder, but my feet could not reach the ground the way he was holding me. "Ah speaking of the Captain." I could hear the evil smile in his voice and he started to lower me. I strategically planned how I would be able to knock him over as my feet touched the ground, but the alien made a sharp turn and I felt myself falling. I couldn't help, but scream and grabbed onto the machine. I was dangling off as the alien made sharp turns trying to shake me off. I tried to keep my cool, but I accidently looked down and screamed again. "Look here comes your precious hero now." I saw Steve running after us knocking over alien after alien.

"Hannah! Hold on Hannah I won't let you get hurt!" I shook my head and went to tell him to worry about the aliens when I felt Loki step on my left hand. I screamed in agony and lost grip of the machine leaving my right hand's grip as the only thing saving me from plummeting to my death.

I looked up and saw Loki kneel down, he brought his face close to mine and smiled menacingly, "Maybe if your fall breaks his spirit it will be even easier to break the useless man that he is." I brought my left hand up and went to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist before my hand could make contact with his smug face. He lifted me so that he was standing and I was dangling off with only him keeping me alive. "Say hi to your daddy for me." Loki laughed and I felt him release my hand.

It was then all in slow motion, I felt myself start to fall and I heard Steve scream. I so wanted to comfort him to tell him I'm sorry I came even though he asked me not to. I didn't want to die yet and the fact that the son of a bitch brought up my father hurt more than anything. _I'm so sorry Daddy._ I thought and a tear escaped before I felt the hard surface signaling the end of my fall.

_Steve's POV_

I watched that lunatic Loki dangle Hannah off the side of the alien ship-thing. I ran as fast as I could hitting aliens out of my way. I knew that if I didn't catch her she would most definitely die, but the machine was far to fast and with all of the aliens in my way I knew it was impossible. "Loki's dangling Hannah off of a machine, I'm sorry but if anyone is in the area, we're by grand central and he's going to drop-NO!" I screamed as I saw him let go. I just ran now willing my legs to go faster, but I saw her near the pavement at an incredibly fast speed and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see her hit the ground. I heard a thud and felt the tears spring to my eyes. _Oh my Hannah, Agent Coulson I'm so sorry._

_Hannah's POV_

I opened my eyes and saw pure light, "Am I in heaven?" I wondered aloud and heard a chuckle.

"It would explain why you're so beautiful Agent Hannah." I heard Stark laugh. I looked up into Iron Man's "eyes" and was astounded. Stark had caught me from falling, he saved me. "Is it too soon to say I'm glad I caught you on your fall from heaven angel?" Stark asked and I heard someone else clear their throat. I turned my head and saw Steve standing there his eyes brimming with tears, his helmet ripped off some time before then. I clamored out of Stark's arms and ran into Steve's. "Yeah sure not like I deserve a thanks or anything." Stark muttered agitated.

"I'm sorry, thank you for saving me Stark." I smiled at him and blushed slightly as I smiled up at Steve.

"You're welcome, let's finish off these aliens." Stark said flying off to kill more aliens.

"You can't fight anymore." Steve blurted out and I gaped at him. _Was he serious? Of course I was going to fight! That nutcase just dangled me off of an aircraft and I was just supposed to go sit in a corner because of that?_

"Steve I have to fight!" I exclaimed frowning. I heard aliens coming towards us and we started to fight them off.

"No, you almost got killed and I can't have that happen." Steve grunted as he bashed two aliens' heads together.

"I can do whatever I want to do, I will fight Steve." I growled. "See? Tae Kwon Do." I demonstrated some of my Tae Kwon Do kicks and blocks on the alien until I punched his head off. "Karate." I said quickly before kicking the shit out of another alien. "Jiu Jitsu." I said finishing off a third alien. Steve looked at me pleasantly surprised.

"Impressive now go somewhere where you can't get hurt." Steve ordered and I crossed my arms over my chest after punching an alien in the face.

"No I really want to fight." I complained. "I do it so well." I assured him and to prove that I kicked an alien in the stomach taking his gun and shooting him as well as the others behind him.

"I can't let your father down Hannah please just trust me. Wait-what? Yes shut the portal Romanoff. Stark what could possibly-oh no." Steve looked positively terrified.

"Steve what is it?" I asked nervously as I fought off some more aliens.

"A nuclear bomb is headed our way and Stark is going to try and put it through the portal before Natasha has to close it." Steve was still in shock so I was trying to fight both sides of our aliens, but it was getting difficult.

"That's a suicide mission!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I know, but what can we do." Steve muttered shaking his head and at that exact moment we saw Stark make the turn up into the portal.

"Tony!" I called, but I knew it was impossible for him to hear me. "Why is he so stupid?" I wondered aloud shaking my head.

"Close it Romanoff." I heard Steve say and even though I knew I wanted him to keep it open we had to close it for the safety of everyone else. We saw an explosion inside the portal as it started to close and the aliens around us started to fall. I then looked up and saw something falling from the sky.

"It's Stark!" I exclaimed shocked, "Stark is falling from the sky we must make sure he has a safe land-" I saw Hulk jump up and grab Stark laying him on the ground.

We looked at Hulk rather astonished before turning to an unconscious Stark. "Oh Steve, I'm not sure there's anything we can do." I frowned and Thor joined us. The Hulk roared with an unmatched force and Tony's eyes shot open scared. He looked at the rest of us laughing.

"Please tell me if anyone kissed me it was Hannah." Tony breathed and we all laughed again. "Are you all up for Shawarma, I've always wanted to try it and there's a shop up the street."

"First we have to deal with a certain god who dangled me off of an aircraft and then dropped me to my death." I said standing up and I could see how annoyed Steve still was with the whole thing.

"My apologies Agent Hannah, Loki knows not what he do." I smiled at Thor and nodded. "He will be punished greatly when we return home you can be sure of it."

I believed what Thor said, but I was worried how I would be punished, not only did I help the avengers get here, but I also came here and am going to let Loki and the Tesseract return to Asgard. My job was so toast. As the avengers went to handle Loki I called Director Fury who informed me that disciplinary matters would be acted upon whenever I should return back to base. I was surprised at his nonchalant attitude towards the whole thing especially when I would be going back to base. _Does this mean I can travel with Steve? But my dad…I don't think I can leave the legacy he's left me. I have to stay here and finish his job. I have to help others besides myself._

No matter how much I wanted to stay with Steve I knew it was impossible. I was an agent and now the only agent of my family. I was no longer riding on the coat tails of my father. I was on my own and had to act as such. I could no longer box for fun; only practice it so that I may be able to continue my training for hand to hand combat. My mother would now have to be obsolete I could never talk to her for she won't understand what is happening in my life and I don't want to explain it to her. The few friends I had outside the agency would now be in danger so I could no longer risk associating with them. It's not like I'd have the time, it's now my turn-like my father-to devote my life to my job.

Yet though I was sure of what I had to do the thought of traveling with Steve intrigued me, rightfully so. He was fascinating and seemed interested in me, but I wasn't sure I could give up my father's career for a boy. Is that what I was doing though? My lack of assurance made it impossible to make a decision at the time, but I knew I would have to make it soon.

"Leave with me?" I heard Steve whisper into my ear as I was staring at the partially destroyed city from the top of Stark Tower. I looked at him startled.

"Where would we go?" I asked feeling the dread rise up in my stomach like it did every time I thought about this.

"Anywhere." Steve smiled taking my hands. "I will take you anywhere and everywhere I mean there's nothing keeping you here. Don't you want to go?" I saw his good mood falter with each statement.

"Of course I do but, but-"

"What about your father?" I turned to see Director Fury on the roof with us. "Don't you want to make him proud of you?" _When did he get here?_ I thought confused.

"Well of course I do-"

"But what about me Hannah? Don't I matter to you?" Steve asked pulling me a little closer.

"You matter more than anything right now Steve-"

"Including your father? This job is everything he worked for it's all he cared about. Would you just throw all of his hard work away?" Fury countered.

"No I-I can't do that I love my father I always will he's my dad!" I exclaimed.

"So you're choosing your dead father over me?" Steve asked dejected.

"Don't look at it like that. Steve I just-" I started, but was cut off by a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Can't you just do something for me once Hannah?" I turned to see my father.

"Oh daddy." I muttered feeling a happiness so great I thought I may cry. My father wasn't dead! This was incredible. I rushed over to him, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Can't you just make me proud for once Hannah? I did so much for you just do something for me for once." He was shaking his head and with every word my heart was breaking. He then started to fade away I called for him, but he disappeared all together and Steve and Director Fury came over to me asking what I would choose.

I woke up hot and my face covered in tears. I saw Steve looking down at me from his seated position on my bed. I realized it was all a dream and we were all sleeping at Stark Towers tonight. "I'm sorry." I muttered sitting up. "Bad dream I guess…did I disturb anyone else?"

In the darkness I could see him partially smile and shake his head, "You didn't disturb me or anyone else, I was walking by your room and heard you crying so I woke you up I wasn't sure what else to do."

"Oh, still you didn't have to do that." I said pushing my hair out of my face. Steve reached out and stroked my face and I tried to smile at him. I noticed that he was only in a pair of pajama bottoms, no shirt. I started to blush even in the darkness I could see how magnificent his body was. I realized this was the first time I had ever seen him without a shirt on and smiled at him blushing a bit. He chuckled and put his arm around me, but immediately took it back.

"I'm sorry it's just your clothes…I don't want to look if you don't want me to." Steve looked away and I knew he was blushing even though I couldn't see it. I remembered that my night attire for the evening was a camisole and my undergarments.

"It's ok," I blushed a bit as well. "If you look at my face."

He smiled at me and then his face grew serious, "What happened that you were crying in your sleep?"

I looked at my hands which were folded together in my lap and then back up at him, he surprised me by taking my hands and kissing both of them. Then he cupped my face and looked into my eyes, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He whispered kindly.

"I really don't" I muttered, but I heard my voice crack so I blushed embarrassed. "Steve can I asked you to do something?"

"Anything what would you like?" Steve asked and I could see he was getting to leave thinking the favor was outside the room Stark had permitted I borrow. We all got our own room so it's not like anyone was waiting for Steve to go back.

"Stay here and sleep with me?" I asked blushing so much that I wouldn't even let myself look at him.

I knew he wouldn't love that because he was from a different time where unmarried men and women definitely did not lay in bed together. "Hannah, I have certain things that I truly believe in no matter what and that kind of physical love I'm not ready for…"

"No not that kind of sleeping together." I laughed a little and we met eyes the both of us a little relieved.

"But Tony said sleeping together is-"

"It is, but for now I just want to actually sleep in your arms…if that's ok with you." I smiled knowing that sleeping with him would make me feel better.

"You're ok with the clothes you're wearing?" Steve asked glancing at my body and then away. I smiled and pulled him under the covers with me. He then timidly put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest with a sigh curling into his body.

"Thank you Steve." I whispered as I let myself drift to sleep. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled. _I could stay like this forever._

**Wow the response yesterday makes me so happy that I wanted to get this one up as soon as possible. Thank you again and if you reviewed, followed or favorited and I missed it please tell me! I want to give you all credit!**


	6. The Advice of Others

**First of all wow Torilovesyou when I saw your review I wanted to cry I was so happy. Thank you Sallyc2, mrssteverodgers, FreeBird96 for favoriting and following my story, butterfliesinspring for following this story, and Mickey Vee for favoriting this story. Now for all my other readers I think I may just have one more chapter after this and then make a sequel. The ideas I have make sense for that because I want to devote the rest of this story to Hannah's relationship with the others and her decision, but then maybe a sequel to this story with Hannah and Steve's life afterwards. Tell me what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel I would have made marrying me one of the conditions of Chris Evans's contract. **

_Hannah's POV_

"What the absolute fuck?!" I woke up startled by hearing Agent Barton's voice and tried to sit up, but there was a rather large and heavy object on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Steve's chest on my face. I groaned and tried to push him off of me causing another scream. "They don't even have the decency to stop! That's my Cap!" I heard Tony cheer from my doorway.

"Tony, shut up." I said underneath Steve. I started poking Steve's stomach and shaking him, "Steve? Steve can you please get up you're crushing my airway." I pushed more and felt Steve start to stir.

"Good morning Hannah." He murmured in his morning voice. I blushed because it was really rather cute.

"Good morning, um Steve you're still on top of me." I gasped and he got off me faster than I'd ever seen him do anything else. I sat up trying to regulate my breathing. I looked over at Steve and had to laugh, he was blushing bright red.

"I like this look on you Hannah, very…sensual." I looked down and saw that Agent Barton, Stark, and Thor-not sure when he got here-could all see my clothes, or lack there of. I crossed my arms over the camisole and tried to bring the covers over me at the same time, but Steve came and saved me. He brought the covers completely over my body and smiled at me, trying to go back to his room. Stark laughed. "You think you're leaving first you have to explain last night."

"Come on guys I wouldn't do anything-"

"Yes, but unless you're a girl you must've at least wanted to do something so spill goldie-locks." Agent Barton and Stark crossed their arms over their chests and looked at us expectedly.

I saw Steve blush a little, "Nothing happened, she had a nightmare and I slept in her bed with her. No touching. No sex. Nothing you would understand Stark."

"You're boring." Stark sighed retreating with the other two in suit.

"You're not boring Steve." I said as I slipped out of bed and closed the door. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He pulled away smiling.

"This is why we're going to have an amazing time traveling together." He kissed my forehead and exited the room leaving me with the dread that had been consuming me for days.

As I was walking through the apartment in Stark tower I heard a noise in the room to my left. Curiosity got the better of me and I snuck into the room. It was dark and peculiarly cold for the early summer heat.

"Hello?" I called into the room. "Is anyone here? Do you need help?" The door slammed behind me which was startling and as I was looking in the room I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Did they send you to get me to talk? Did they seriously think that would work twice?" I turned and saw Loki sitting on a chair bond by chains.

"What? No I just got lost." I stuttered and I reached for the door handle, but it was locked. "Shit." I muttered and felt my heart start to pound. "Stop trying to scare me. Turn the magic off and open this door!" I commanded turning on Loki.

"See these shackles?" Loki lifted up his wrists to show me the chains around his wrist. "These make sure that my magic is not with my control. The man of iron thought locking the door would help prevent me from escaping. So it seems that you are trapped in here with me." I looked at the malicious smile he wore and I was struck with horror.

I began to bang on the door, "Steve! Tony! Someone please I'm locked in with a nutcase!" I shouted as my panic level began to rise.

"I would not be aggressive because we are stuck in here together." Loki chastised me with an evil grin.

"Yeah and dangling me in the air and dropping me to my death isn't aggressive." I snapped sarcastically. I was trying to hide how scared I actually was of Loki, he was intimidating on a nice day and being just captured and his whole plot ruined I didn't think he's too happy.

"Come now, I know a lot more than you think. I can hear extremely well and you worry often, everyone can see it. Actually no only the intelligent can and since it seems only I have noticed it proves my point that I am far greater than your little team." I looked at him startled, but quickly regained my semi-calm demeanor.

"No. Stop right there Thor told us all what you can do with our minds and it's just a natural evil ability." I sneered.

Loki laughed and shook his head, "Making up powers for me is flattering, but unnecessary. I can tell you what bothers you; it's the Captain isn't it? Aren't the two of you together?" He laughed as I grimaced which he knew I would. "I told you I can get whatever I want out of you, what I can't figure out is what's the problem? It is normal for humans to crave the dim-witted practice of love and companionship. Why resist so? Though by the shouting I heard earlier I'd say you didn't resist it completely." His obnoxious all-knowing smile pissed me off to no end.

I glared at him, "That is none of your business. My life is my life."

"Then why does it seem like you're trying to live the life of someone else? Yes I've seen you fight, you are a good agent, but you're never focused."

At first I was shocked he could get that so quickly, is that right? Is that what I'm doing? "Steve! Anyone please open this door!"

Loki chuckled, "Would you happen to be doing this for your father?"

"You know nothing about him and you know nothing about me." I yelled turning on him.

"Temper, temper." he muttered shaking his head. "In my experience the acceptance given by a father is much more valuable than a companionship."

I stood facing the door for a moment my hands shaking. "Please let me out of here!" I screamed and I heard someone rush to the door.

"Hannah?" I heard Stark ask from the other side of the door.

"Yes it's me I'm stuck in here with Loki please let me out." I begged. Tony ripped open the door pulled me out and shut it quickly behind me. "Thank you I couldn't stand another minute with that lunatic." I said with a shiver.

"Okay I'll put a sign 'be aware nutcase in house'" Tony laughed and I appreciated his joking for the first time.

"Well I better get ready to go back to base." I sighed heading towards my room.

Tony grabbed my arm to stop me, "Wait confusion. So you're not going off with Steve into the star spangled banner sunset?"

I blinked twice, "Well I don't know if that's the right thing for me."

"Trust me, I do. See I know you all think I'm quite bad with people and in an obnoxious way I am, but I do see things. I see that he truly cares about you-which yes is a little weird for me, but I do have Pepper which you know. So what I'm trying to get out is I think you should really think about giving Steve a chance. He really wants you too and I mean can you blame the man you're gorgeous! Don't let S.H.I.E.L.D. run your life."

I looked at Tony flabbergasted, "I'm sorry were you just sensitive and insightful?" I asked gaping at him.

"Maybe, maybe I just have a selfish motive behind all of this." He laughed as he walked away. "We're sending Loki and Thor off really soon, I assume you're coming with us."

I sighed, yes and that's where I make my decision, I knew that if I wanted to be with Steve I would have to leave with him then, but how would that make my father proud of me? I was walking back towards my room when I saw Agent Romanoff sitting outside. "Agent Romanoff." I called walking over to her.

She turned quickly-agent mentality-and then relaxed a bit when she saw it was me, "Natasha for now." She said turning back towards her view of New York. I hesitantly walked over next to her and looked at the city as well.

"Do you know where you're going after we let Loki and Thor go back to Asgard?" I asked nonchalantly even though I knew it mattered very much to me what her answer was.

"Somewhere off grid…Clint and I are going to explore some things for a while before we return to S.H.I.E.L.D." I glanced at her and saw a small smile; I knew this was coming though. From the time I first met Natasha and Clint I felt that they were hiding something from each other and as I got older I saw they were hiding from themselves as well. "And you? Similar, but with Steve?"

"Maybe." I muttered looking at my hands.

"You are an agent, you do have certain responsibilities." She nodded agreeing with my uncertainty. "You also have duties to your human nature which you can try to hide, but they come out eventually." Natasha patted me on the back and walked inside. I rested my head in my hands as I realized that didn't help me at all. Three people had given me advice and not one had brought me any closer to an answer. I thought over each conversation carefully and exhaled. I knew what I had to do and the knowledge was able to lift the weight off my shoulders.

"There you are Hannah!" Steve said smiling and taking my hand. I saw the worry in his eyes, "Are you alright? Tony told me what happened and said that I should come and talk to you." I looked up in to Steve's kind eyes and smiled a little.

"I'm fine, he just bothered me and I'm a big girl I can handle it." I laughed, but I knew the laugh was hollow.

"Well we're going now, are you ready?" I nodded and followed him out of Stark Towers.

**Okay so I really liked having the whole Loki is her conscience moment! The next chapter is the last, but I think I want to do a sequel. Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Losing Time

**Final chapter time! It's going to be on the short side I'm afraid. Wow I got over 400 views yesterday 8/4 alone! That was incredible to see. Thank you to DOCTOR WHO-MERLIN-SHERLOCK, Honey-Bee128, i, paulsgirl123, and poisedrose for following my story and also to goofygurly13 and Honey-Bee128 (again) for favoriting my story. Also thank you to paulsgirl128 for the kind review! Ok thank you all so much for reading this story and keep your eyes out for a sequel :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel because if I did I would've been in the movies. And married to Chris Evans.**

_Hannah's POV:_

We all watched Thor step into the portal with Loki and the Tesseract. It was a sad moment because even though we knew he would be back I think we had all become quite fond of each other. This team was something that none of us had ever known and even though I wasn't exactly part of it I appreciated it and them very much. "Hannah we need to talk." Steve took my hand and dragged me to the middle of the bridge after the portal had closed.

I looked at the rest of the Avengers still standing there, "With everyone watching?" I asked confused as he took both of my hands and nodded eagerly.

"I am so excited to be spending time with you for however long we can escape from S.H.I.E.L.D." Everyone laughed a bit except for me. "But, as you know I am an old fashioned person and I'm not sure I can handle traveling with you as you are now." My face must've shown the utter shock and anger, "Please let me finish, I'm not very good at talking, but I need to say this. I want to know if you, Hannah, would even be able to consider the fact that we need to move fast because of who we are." Steve slowly dropped to one knee and I gasped, horrified when I knew I should've been ecstatic. "Hannah, will you marry me?" I looked from Steve's hopeful face to Tony and Bruce who looked shocked, but pleased. Clint looked all around bemused, and only Natasha mirrored my horrified feelings. "I know I don't have a ring yet, but I'll buy one. I'll do anything for you Hannah-"

"Steve stand up." I sighed pulling him up, his joyous demeanor was gone replaced with a weariness. "This is an extremely kind gesture, but I cannot accept." I said unable to look Steve in the eyes.

"Hannah I know it's sudden and crazy, but why not? We can do it-"

"No I can't. I have a job Steve, with S.H.I.E.L.D. It was my father's now it's mine I cannot abandon all of his hard work. You wouldn't understand." I muttered sadly.

"I wouldn't? Why do you think I'm Captain America? I tried to get into the army 5 times because it was the legacy my father and mother left me."

"Than you know my hands are tied, I can't travel with you and I cannot marry you Steve." I looked into his eyes and he grabbed me kissing me.

"Please don't do this Hannah, we could be so great."

"You don't know that!" I exclaimed. "I've known you what a month? Maybe not even that long. In this time we don't get married after a month. I'm sorry Steve I really am."

"So in other words you're choosing S.H.I.E.L.D. over me?" Steve asked dropping my hands.

"Don't look at it like that Steve! I do care about you, but I have no choice." Steve looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"I see you've made up your mind. Goodbye Hannah." Steve turned and walked off the bridge. I stood in my spot watching where he had been for about ten more minutes by that time everyone had left and I looked off the bridge into the water.

_This was a mistake_. I concluded as I felt a sole tear escape from my eye. _I should have gone with Steve._

"Agent Coulson?" I turned around quickly thinking my father would be there, but the only person there was Agent Hill. I had to accept Agent Coulson as my name, but I knew it would be one of the more difficult things. "Agent Barton and Romanoff called, they said you may need a ride back to base." I could tell she was confused on why I was returning, Steve and I weren't exactly a secret, but she was an incredible agent and masked her feelings better than anyone else I knew.

"Um, yes, yes I believe I do need a ride back to base. Thank you." Agent Hill turned and we walked towards an agency car. She sat in the front and I retreated to the back looking forward to riding in the silence.

_Steve's POV:_

_What do I do now? _I wondered as I angrily drove away from Hannah. _How could she do this to me?_ I didn't know where to go, but I found myself at a gas station and saw a flyer for Paris. I smiled for a moment, thinking about the extravagant plans I had made in my head for the two of us, they seemed ridiculous now. I had been too forward, Peggy had told me many years ago that I didn't understand women, and I will be the first to admit I don't think I ever will. There was nothing for me in New York anymore so I went to my apartment and packed up my few personal belongings. They included all of the clothes I possessed, my Captain America suit and shield, and a cellular phone Stark had given to me the night before. After taking one last look at the apartment building I drove to the airport.

When I arrived I was surprised at the amount of security. I didn't check any luggage, but instead just took my bag as a carry-on. I presented one of the two tickets S.H.I.E.L.D. had bought for me and the passport they acquired as well. I didn't care at that moment if they knew where I was because deep down I hoped that would mean Hannah would come and find me some day.

When I was on the plane waiting for take off I glanced to my left across the aisle and saw a young woman leaning her head on a man's shoulder. They seemed very happy and I found myself envious of them. More than anything I wished for a little more time with Hannah. I should have known my notion was outdated, I knew that times had changed and yet I pushed Hannah towards matrimony. Although I regretted hurting her, I wasn't sure I would've changed my actions if given another chance. I knew there was something more to us than Hannah would admit. Maybe after almost seventy years I just missed the comfort of a woman, but knowing myself I doubted that was why I craved Hannah so much. I truly cared about her and was sure that I would be able to make her happy if she would ever give me another chance.

_Hannah's POV:_

I looked out the window of the S.H.I.E.L.D. airplane at the ocean and for one of the first times in my life I realized I would really like to go to the beach. Of course I had been there before, but not for long amounts of time and sometimes it was more of mission work than swimming. I imagined myself lying on the sand getting a tan, but then I subconsciously brought Steve into the daydream. I sighed and shook my head. I knew it was normal to grieve over a lost relationship, but Steve and I hadn't know each other very long and it confused me why I pined for him as I did. I decided that the problem was my lack of sleep the night before so I tried, but each time I would close my eyes I saw his sad face as I refused his proposal.

"We are going to begin our descent." I heard the pilot announce and I nodded with a sigh. It wasn't that I wanted to change my decision, but I wish that my choice hadn't made Steve so unhappy. I cared about him more than anyone and it killed me knowing that I had decided on losing him for ever. When the plane landed I got off and headed straight to the bridge so I could discuss my punishment and assignment with Director Fury.

"Director Fury." I said standing at attention near the door.

"Agent Coulson, please sit." I looked at him confused, but did as I was told. He sat at the head seat of the table and I sat in the seat adjacent from him. "There is no disciplinary action to give to you because if I could've I would have been on that plane with you. I am confused why you didn't take a vacation with…the rest of them. You don't need to give me an answer, but after everything with your father-"

"I am here to continue my father's work. There is no other reason why I am here any more, but I know he would have been proud of me. I would appreciate if you did not question my decisions any more." I said in a calm and controlled manor.

"Will do, Agent Coulson welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Director said shaking my hand and I mustered up a half smile because I had never been so disappointed to hear those words.

**There it is! The final chapter of this story. Thank you so much for your loyalty and interest in my story. I really hope you enjoyed my story and that you will read the sequel when it comes out! Thank you again.**


End file.
